Library after hours
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam's working a little overtime at the library when someone comes in. College era slight AU


The library was nearly silent except for the clicking of the computer keys in the back office as Sam worked on getting the new books in the system. He should have done it during the libraries official hours, but too many people came in and he had been overwhelmed. In the end he didn't need to call anybody else in, he was thankful of that it only being his second week there and a Freshman he didn't want to look like he couldn't do the job. It wasn't going to be that long before he was done, there was only another dozen, then he could get back to his room and eat the left over pizza in the fridge. As he worked on getting the books in the computer, he let his mind drift a little. Dean was supposed to come visit in the next couple weeks, one nasty vamp nest was keeping him busy for the moment though. He hated that Dean was still hunting after they had killed yellow eyes, but at the same time he did understand. Didn't mean he didn't miss him like crazy in the times when he would go off and be hunting.

As he got the last book in the system, he leaned back and stretched a little, jumping only slightly as the bell on the desk rang.

"We're closed" Sam called out, sighing to himself as he put the books in a stack, sure he had locked the door.

The only answer he got was the bell ringing twice again, the sigh a little louder this time as he stood up.

"I said we're" He trailed off as he came out of the back room, his jaw dropping.

"I heard you the first time" Dean smirked from his place sitting Indian style on the desk, ringing the little bell that was sitting on his knee.

"Dean" He whispered.

"That's my name baby boy" He smirked, putting the bell back on the desk and dropping his legs before dropping to the floor.

"But, you" A smile flickered it's way onto his face as he took the few steps forward and wrapped his arms around Deans neck, kissing him.

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Sams waist as he kissed him back, hands finding their way under the back of his shirt. It was only when breathing became a bit of a problem did Sam pull his head back, resting their foreheads together.

"What are you doing here, you weren't supposed to be here for weeks" Sam said, gasping a little as Dean bumped their hips together.

"I know, but it turns out I was wrong about the number of vamps, only were a few and took care of them no problem" He smiled, a moan slipping through his lips as Sam pressed their hips together, their erections dragging together.

"And you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, surprised?"

"Of course I was" Sam said, pressing their lips back together.

Dean hummed into his mouth as Sams tongue coaxed his into playing, the muscles tangling around each other. Pressing Dean against the desk, he ground their cock together again, whimpering in his mouth.

"Someone excited" Dean moaned as Sam held on tight to his shoulders.

"Missed you" He panted.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I came prepared" He smirked, watching the lust flare in Sams eyes. "Bend over the desk"

Sam pulled away with one more hard kiss, doing as Dean said, bending over the low part of the long desk. Deans hands ran over his sides once before palming his cheeks, sliding around the the front, he made quick work of the button and zipper. Pushing his pants and boxers down, Dean moaned at the sight Sam made, legs spread and ass in the air just waiting for him. Grabbing the lube out of his pocket, he pushed his own pants and boxers down before opening the lube and coating his fingers. Pressing one along Sams crack, he slid it up and down a few times before it caught on his hole.

"How much did you miss me baby?" Dean purred, pressing his finger in with just a tiny bit of resistance.

"A lot" Sam gasped as Dean pressed the finger in deep.

"Think about me doing this to you when you touch yourself? Wishing it was my fingers?" He asked, adding another.

"Yea, fuck yea"

"Come hard thinking about my cock in you or my mouth on your dick?"

"Yea, all the time"

"You should call me next time, would love to hear it" Dean smirked as Sam keened.

"I will, fuck Dean, want you" He gasped and moaned as Dean added a third finger.

A few more moments of finger fucking him, he pulled them out and added lube to his cock and Sams hole. Setting the lube on the desk he lined himself up before sliding in slowly, but evenly.

"Fuck" Sam moaned along with a string of Deans name as he bottomed out.

"Never gonna get tired of your ass Sammy" Dean shook with pleasure as he started moving.

"Good, never want you to get tired of me" He hissed, choking on a moan as Dean pressed up against his prostate.

Dean moaned again, the noise echoing around the large empty place, making Sam shiver and jerk as he held on tight to his hips. Nonsense words were pouring out of Sam as the elder started moving faster, Sams chest sliding along the polished wood of the desk.

Time escaped them both, to lost in the pleasure as Sam started begging for Dean to touch him.

"Anything for you baby boy"

Wrapping his hand around him, it only took a few strokes of the engorged flesh before Sam was coming. Dean followed not long after, a line of curses falling from his plump lips.

Once they, the desk and all of that was cleaned up, along with the lube securely back in Deans pocket did Sam pull Dean to him.

"So do I even have to ask how you got in here?" He questioned, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You can if you want, but you probably know"

"You picked the lock"

"Yahtzee"

Sam just rolled his eyes and gave him another kiss.

"So do you have to do anything else here?" He asked, running his fingers through Sams hair.

"Nope, I should put the books I just did away, but that doesn't HAVE to be done"

"Good, my room or yours?" Dean asked, watching Sams ass as he bent to pick up his messenger bag.

"Which is closer?" Sam asked.

"Mine and it's nearly deserted, the only other person staying in at the other end of the strip"

"Suggesting something De?"

"Just wondering how loud I can make you scream my name" He smirked, grabbing Sams hand and pulling the blushing teen towards the door.


End file.
